


A Drake's Half-blood Scion

by ChildOfSolace



Series: HiJack/JimItri AU Collection [3]
Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney, M/M, Mpreg, and male clownfishes (who turn female to mate with their kid if the mom dies), because male drakes are like male seahorses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Taking place years after their marriage, Jack and Hiccup presents their child to the world in between the land and skies





	A Drake's Half-blood Scion

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a _**The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea**_ AU, but some Sleeping beauty elements thrown in.
> 
> **CASTING**
> 
> Hiccup - Ariel  
Jack - Eric  
Jim - Melody  
Stoick - Triton  
Dimitri and Pooka - Tip and Dash  
Silver - Undertow  
Drago - Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that Skyelight really loved her altered songfic style of writing. So I feel the need to reiterate, if you don't like Disney remakes, don't read.

Three years after the fall of Pitch, the relations with Drakes and Man have been harmonized, with two unions strengthening it. Jack and Hiccup, together with Astrid and Jamie, solidified their alliance. Fortunes were given to Jack as offerings of friendships, for promises of peace. Due to this, and with the townspeople's approval, Jack's status had risen from a noble heir to a majestic one. Together, Jack and Hiccup ruled as Kings of their land.

Shortly after, the married husbands knew each other intimately and, to Jack's surprise, Hiccup carried a child. He knew that the genders of Hiccup's kind, the Drakes, were both capable of bearing offsprings. Still, neither of the two expected it, as Hiccup had been transformed into a mortal.

Not that they were complaining. They were later told by Stoick, who met with Freyja in his dreams, that it was considered a long, overdue wedding gift; a blessing. Jack had the same encounter, but it was with the man who had given him temporary powers, Manny, the Man in Moon. It was also an exception, and Hiccup wouldn't be expecting to bear another child again after.

So, with such a rare blessing given, it only made sense that two worlds celebrated it.

───────

"_Let the wind carry you, to the clouds, hurry up, alright. A star that can travel far, as far as eyes can see. You'll go where no one goes... __You'll slow for no one_," While he painted the final touches to a family portrait, Hiccup sang a lullaby to the baby on the crib. The child had his brown hair, and took after Jack's blue eyes. Which is funny, because it wasn't Jack's eye color by birth. "_Awake in the sky, you break up so high, alright._ _Rattling the stars, make it your own, shining~ You'll go where no one goes, you'll slow for no one, go where no one goes, where no one goes..._"

Ironically enough, as soon as the song ended, the baby started stirring and cried. The eighteen year old brunette chuckled, lifting the infant from his crib and started comforting it.

"Sorry Jim, did I ruin a nice dream?" The former drake cooed, shushing the baby gently. "Well, I guess it's better you're up though. Everyone's excited to meet you. You'll meet grandpa! And sort-of Uncle Jamie and Aunt Astrid. You'd like that, won't you?"

Jim giggled as his father lifted him high. 

Hiccup beamed, bringing the child to his chest. "_You hold such life, my young pup, shining brighter than the sun._" Hiccup sang a lullaby to his child. "_You are the center of my whole world, you're my precious, beloved son_~"

"_Hic, it's time for departure_."

"_Look at him, glowing like solar fire_!"

Jack chuckled, wrapping his little family in his arms, "_He definitely shines, you're right to be proud, but look at the time~_"

"Already?" Hiccup mocked-gasp, "don't you hate deadlines?"

Jack shrugged in resignation, "Kingly status occupational hazard." He said.

His husband laughed, shaking his head as he leads them out. They made it out the former manor now palace, and on to a carriage bringing them to the air port. 

"_The crew is awaiting your orders_," North opens the door for them, gesturing to a velvet carpet leading up to an airship. "_We're sailing away from our borders~_"

"Steady, boy, steady."

"Ahoy there! They're coming!"

Aster hollered to the hired band, "Ya blokes are ready? Drummers, start drummin'!"

The hired musicians did as they were told as Jack and Hiccup boarded the airship, followed by North, Aster, Abby, and even Toothless. Already, invited guests, nobles and common people alike, were spread across the deck. Others situated in neighboring airships, who were slated to follow as convoy.

Hiccup beamed, absolutely excited. "_Up to the heights we go, up to a vast world I know,_" He never thought he'd have a kid, he never imagined how the day would go when he was going to present him to the world. But after everything's that happened, Hiccup wouldn't have wanted it any other way. "_there's never been, not ever before, a scion of skies high and land below._" 

"_Up to the skies we go, above the world I know_," Jack helped Hiccup onto Toothless, making sure Jim was okay. Together, they flew to the top of an elevated toweresque scaffold as the Airship started its ascent. Hiccup grinned and waved Thiana over, who perched herself over Jim's head. The baby giggled, trying to reach for her. "_on the way to bless our child with pride. Under the sun, up high in the skies~_"

The airship rose as high as what was possible, before settling at a particular place. The vehicles all set in hovering at place as they waited for the rest of the party to arrive.

:::::

"_Hiccup's coming! His scion, he brings_!"

"_A child? Boy or girl_?"

"_His beloved with him, together they sing_!"

Outside their home, the Drakes were going into a single file formation. Jamie smiled as Astrid finished helping him with his attire. As much as he adapted to the Drakes way of living, he has yet mastered how to dress by himself, or with considerations to his drake body parts. When his fiance was satisfied, she took his hand and they left the bed room, meeting up with Stoick outside.

"Ready to meet your nephew?"

The couple chuckled, "Depends," Jamie grinned, "Ready to be a grand father?"

"Hah!" Stoick laughed merrily, "I was ready the moment I thought Hiccup and Astrid were in love!"

Jamie raised a brow, smirking a bit. "Really?"

"Agh." The blond beside him blushed. She sighed, face palming. "I'll explain later." Astrid promised.

Jamie simply laughed. He mounted on his partner dragon, a Rumblehorn named Skullcrusher. Astrid did the same to Stormfly, and Stoick to Thornado.

Together, the three took the front of the formation, before Stoick finally gave the signal and they flew over the edge and started their descent.

In no time at all, they see the airships waiting for them. "_Down from the skies we come, to a world bask by sun; There's never been not ever before a scion of skies high and land_ _below._" All the Drakes, as their dragon selves or mounted on their dragon, surrounded the fleet, joining them in song. "_Down from the skies we come, to a world bask by sun... Forever to be, together as one... Under the skies, and under the sun~_"

"_This is your world my young one...._" Hiccup looked down to the baby, still trying to grab Thiana. Jack smiled fondly as his beloved cooed, taking Jim's tiny hands."_One clan; Drakes and Man. My hope for you, and your dreams... Is to shine like the solar sun..._"

A trumpet sounded, and Hiccup turned up expectantly, smiling wide as Stoick neared their scaffold tower with Jamie and Astrid at his side. The former human gave a mock-salute towards Jack, who returned it with a mock-bow. Hiccup laughed at their antics, as his father moved away from the two and towards him.

"_Down_ _from the skies we come~_" 

"_Up from the land we rose_,"

Hiccup approached his father, holding up his son. "_Amidst the clouds, gathered to sing,_" Stoick reached over gingerly, caressing the young one's cheeks."_together we come forever to be, under one sun, united as one..._"

The dragons, natural or by transformation, roared in unison, carefully launching fire blasts further up to the skies, mindful of the airships. The people on the fleets cheered loudly, joining them in cries and in music. Before finally, letting a silence past to give a reunited father and son their moment.

"He's beautiful, son." Stoick managed, trying not to break into tears so early. Hiccup simply smiled in amusement, looking at his father fondly as his eyes remained on his grandson. "What's his name?

Jack answered, after giving a curt bow first. "We usually call him Jim, but his full name is James Pleiades Haddock-Overland." he said. "I understand it's a mouthful, but it seems like there's a royal requirement for names to be lengthy for the sake of uniqueness. To avoid impersonators, I guess."

"And a unique one, he is." Stoick chuckled. "Pleiades, huh?"

Hiccup nodded, beaming. "Yes, it's named after a cluster of bright stars."

"It's a fine choice, then." The chief decided, before holding his arms out but looking at Hiccup as if asking for permission.

He heard the stories of his son during his pregnancy. And the brunette had been rather aggressive with anyone who wasn't Jack if they came close to Jim. Though, Hiccup was irritable at his husband too at some occasions. 

Hiccup rolled his eyes as his smirked, having an idea what his father was thinking. He couldn't blame him or anyone, though. He admits, even to himself, that he had been rather feral. But it's to be expected. Still, this was his father. Of course he trusted him with his child. "Just watch his head, okay?" he simply replied.

"Of course, boy. I had to hold you for decades till you could hover fine on your own." Stoick quipped, making his son blush a bit and Jack, as well as Jamie and Astrid, laugh. "My precious star... I'm giving you this pendant so that you will never forget that part of your heart.. will always belong to the skies." He signaled his foster son, Jamie, to come forth with the gift.

Jamie got off Skullcrusher and went to hover over the scaffold, as he brought out a tringket; a medium-sized orb dangles from a velvet cord. He smiled at his nephew as he held it in front of him, before pressing the buttons on the orb.

"Oooh~"

Jim marveled and giggled, as illusions of Drakes frolicking around Berk with dragons came out from the pendant, playing the tune of the song Hiccup had sang to him earlier. Even Hiccup was entranced with the gift. After their alliance, the Drakes and humans definitely helped each other in advancing their technology.

Stoick was ecstatic as he sees his grand son enjoy his gift.

"It's quite a gift alright," Jamie remarked, before deactivating it and reached over to place it around Jim's neck carefully. "you're one lucky star."


End file.
